A Song of Strawberries
by Lord Vitiate
Summary: Ichigo so far didn't like the medieval world. No running water and no powers proved to displease him more then he thought it would. On the bright side though at least there's beautiful girls for him to take. Ichigo x Harem. Warnings: Lemons, genderswaps, and bad grammar. Don't read if you don't like lemons since they in almost every chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be of lesser quality(who knows, it might be better or not) and quantity of my other works if that's even possible but hey read it at your own peril.**

**Everything happened 2 years earlier, don't argue just go with it. Need people at the ages I need them.**

**Warning: bad spelling and all the jazz, you have been warned**

**Also gib reviews to fuel my hellfire if you don't mind and vote in the poll I'm curious about all of you.**

* * *

**Ichigo**

Ichigo stretched as he took in the aroma coming off of the redhead in his bed. Her pussy leaking cum onto the floor staining it, before getting up to relieve himself in the privy.

Closing his eyes he wondered if Aizen managed to get somewhere that wasn't a frozen tundra this time knowing that he always got the short end of their jumps when they landed. Deciding to see if he could check to see if there were any spirit ribbons in the air for him to find, before the Lady of Winterfell pushed herself against his back, her breasts pressing themselves against his skin with her nipples digging into him. Feeling her hands make their way along his cock as it hardened in her grasp. "As much as I would like to bend you over again Cat the king will be here soon and my father also," Ichigo told her hoping that she would quit teasing him or else he would go back on his word and bend her over the rail in front of the king and all of Winterfell.

"That would be nice, to give Bran and Ricken another sibling from you," She whispered into his ear knowing that it would entice him to give into her. Laughing in happiness as she was lifted into the air and carried back to Ichigo's bed to be plowed like fertile soil in the summer.

* * *

**Eddard**

Eddard knelt in front of his sister's grave listening to the silence of the crypts as he thought about the past and the promise he made to her. '_Protect them Ned promise me."_ The same words going over and over again in his head as his violet eyes look at the statue knowing what would happen when his friend Robert would arrive and see his children. His mind going to Arya and Lyanna both showing the same traits as his long dead sister, hoping that Robert could control himself or he would have to hide them from his friend. The bodies of the Targaryen children showing themselves to him in his mind's eye. Sighing he lifted himself up to his feet pushing back the cloth poking out from behind the statue.

"Vayon how long till the king's party arrives?" Eddard asked as he came through the single door that lead to Winterfell's crypts knowing that Winterfell's steward would be at the entrance waiting for him.

"Soon," Vayon replied to his liege knowing that all the preparations were ready for the king for when he would arrive.

Eddard stroked his beard as he watched Arya and Lyanna practice with the bow. Both of them showing decent skill with it so far. Before looking at Theon Greyjoy and his son Robb spar with each other, Robb having the upper hand. Ser Rodrick calling the match in Robbs favor. "You're children are growing up to be fine adults," Vayon said to his liege seeing him watch his children.

Eddard couldn't help but agree, though he couldn't help but wonder what happened during Ichigo's, Robb's, and Lyanna's sixth name day that made his Lady wife change her attitude to Ichigo and Lyanna. Though he wasn't going to argue with her change in character when it came to them or that she was pregnant again with his child that would become Bran. His arms reaching out in front of him catching the falling child.

"Thank you father," Bran said as his father placed him on the ground knowing that he would be in trouble for falling.

"You could have died Brandon," Eddard said to his second youngest son staring into his violet eyes that matched his.

"I won't fall next time I promise," Bran said before rushing away as his father sighed in frustration. A horn in the distance making itself known to all in the castle of the approaching king.

"Get everything ready," Eddard told his steward as everyone ran off to get ready for the king.

* * *

**Ichigo**

"Damn," Catelyn yelled as she heard the horn from her and Ichigo's love making. A sense of dread coming over her knowing that if Ichigo didn't finish he would find someone else to finish with. "Hurry please." She pleaded wanting his seed inside her again just like he did the first time ten years ago, before a sinful idea popped into her head.

Ichigo pulled out knowing that it would take to long for him to finish, one hand smacking Cat's ass to get her pussy to close. "Sorry Cat," He said as she meowed from the smack, his clothes for when the king would arrive neatly folded along with Cat's cloths. "So you think that the queen will be pretty?" Ichigo asked her as he put on his clothes on the edge of the bed they've been using since he could remember to count.

"I hear she is," Cat said smirking as she ran her hand through Ichigo's dark black hair, reminding herself of a moonless sky. "Why some might say she's as beautiful as me." Ichigo smiled at that, knowing that if she was he could try and woe her to him but he would need Cat's permission first. "If she is then what?" He asked, curious what she would say.

"Imagine her head next to mine servicing you," She whispered into his ear, running her finger along the tip of his cock making him moan. "Plus it would be beneficial to have the queen as your plaything since she does hold some power afterall." She said before the horn rang again this time closer than it was before.

"I can't wait," Ichigo said leaving the room with his clothes on and a naked Cat behind him smiling at the young stud.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter bitches, also vote on the poll.**

**The urge to do Ichigo x Joffrey was weird and a little sad about there being no Jon x Joffrey.**

**Also the urge for futa Ciri to assfuck Jon was weird…**

**That's all folks, the same warnings and shit, Don't forget reviews for the hellfire that fuel this cold heart of mine.**

**Do you guys want me to include like the ages of everyone next chapter in the author notes?**

* * *

**Eddard**

Ned watched as the visitors passed through the gates of Winterfell, a sea of colors gracing him and the residents of his castle. Inwardly sighing as he noted that too many resources for his liking would be wasted for this show. Making not of the kings family as they came riding up to him and his family. Hoping that all six wolves wouldn't cause issues with the horses and strangers that came.

"Ned old friend how in seven bloody hells have you been!" The king said as he hugged him which he returned to his childhood friend Robert Baratheon.

Going to one knee as afterwards with everyone following his example, but Ichigo who leaned against the wall out of everyone site. "Winterfell is yours, your grace," He said as Robert hugged his wife like a long lost sister.

"Stand up you bloody fool," Robert said as Ned kissed the queens rings. "And show me the way to your crypts."

Ned agreed before the queen could argue, their children staring at each other as he took his king and best friend to the crypts.

* * *

**Ichigo**

Looking at the children of the fat king he wondered why he would bring so many people with him to just pay his respects, before ultimately shrugging and turning away from the group of people. His hand gaspings towards the stewards daughter to ask if she wanted to go somewhere more private for the moment. Later she replied to Ichigo's dismay as he walked away from Jeyne. His shoulders hanging low as he went to the training yard to kill the itch he felt, ignoring the green eyes that lingered on him.

Picking up the sword in his left hand he started smashing it into the wooden dummy knowing that was all he would get before the feast tonight for practice.

"Bastard is that all you have against a practice dummy?" A voice called out to him, drawing his attention. The wooden dummy briefly forgotten, his sword hanging loose in his hand as he looked at the boy. His golden curls going down to his shoulders, deep green eyes and pouty lips, dressed in his riding clothes still. Oddly reminding him of the queen that stood next to the king, without the tits he thought, though he noted he never got a look at her ass to his disappointment.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied seeing as it wasn't fighting back or anything. His mind wondering what the prince would want with him. Both unaware of the eyes watching them from above.

A sadistic smirk came onto the princes face, "You do know that you're supposed to kneel in front of the crown prince right?" He asked as Ichigo crossed his arms unamused.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied again knowing that it would bother the prince. "Do you have a reason for bothering me?" He asked wanting to get back to hitting the wooden dummy which barely satisfied his itch now that he thought about it.

"Does a prince need a reason to speak with his people?" Joffrey shot at him annoyed by the bastards attitude knowing how to crush it easily.

Ichigo sighed seeing that the prince wouldn't leave him alone before asking what he wanted again. "Isn't that obvious I need someone to practice with," Joffrey said before continuing. "With live steel obviously."

"Behind you to the left, on the table is where the steel and armour is kept," Ichigo said happy about the outcome now that he got to get rid of some steam.

Joffrey was speechless as he put on the armour and grabbed the sword, seeing that it wasn't as fancy as the swords in his father's treasury. 'He wouldn't harm me, I'm the prince' Joffrey thought to himself as he faced the bastard whos name he didn't know. "What's your name bastard? I would like to know who I'm about to cut open."

"I'll tell you my name if you manage to cut me," Ichigo taunted as he watched the prince fume at his words before charging at him.

Ichigo avoided the first strike as Joffrey swung in front of him in slow motion. All the experience of being a substitute shinigami still proving to pay off without having access to the power itself. His own blade coming up to only tap the prince in the openings that he could easily get too.

"Stop running away and stay still bastard!" Joffrey yelled charging him again, tired from all the attacks he tried. Anger and hate flowing through him as he missed again and almost fell flat on his face.

Ichigo wondered if he was truly the prince as he threw him back on his feet, his eyebrows raised as he watched him fall to his ass.

* * *

**Jaime**

"My prince I would give if I were you," He said from the railing watching the two of them spar, though it seemed more like Eddard Stark's bastard was playing with his food more than anything.

"Uncle Jaime," Joffrey said pushing himself to his feet staring at Ichigo with hate in his eyes. "Fight him for me." His nephew commanded as he followed Ichigo's example and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Bastard bring me a tourney sword," Jaime replied after thinking about his answer, the skill showed from the young boy not bad at all and would prove to wake him up.

"Not live steel?" Ichigo asked curious if the man in white leather would use live steel or not.

Jaime smirked as he was asked, wondering if the bastard even knew who he was. "Unless you want to die, then no. We will use blunted swords. It will hurt like hell for you, but you won't be dead."

Ichigo smiled as he sensed the challenge in the mans words, his cock hardening in his brechers at the thrill of a fight. The hollow side of his soul wanting this as much as fucking a highborn lady. "Live steel it is then," The bastard said seeing Jaime smile widen at the suggestion.

"You're as good as dead bastard," Joffrey said leaning against the wall happy that the boy would die today.

"Be quite nephew," Jaime said to his prince as he eyed Ichigo get a strange looking sword from table against the wall. The blade black as night, the tip curving backwards with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword. Not thinking that they wouldn't be sharp at all. "First cut wins?" He asked as the boy took off his shirt, sweat drenching his skin in this cold weather.

Jaime watched the boys eyes, taking note of the violet in them. His mind going back to a promise he made to someone he held very dearly. "_Keep them safe" _He thought to himself before the bastard went in for the first strike. Their steel ringing in their ears, as they connected. Jaime pushing him back. Before they circled each other again.

"Nice strike lad," Jaime said before they connected again this time the bastard defended with the blunt end of his blade. Jaimes eyes widening at what the protrusions could be used for other than cutting. The faint chipping of steel filling his ears warning him of his sword being in danger. "I must say that was even nicer than before!" Jaime exclaimed the small details of those protrusions intriguing him and why would a bastard think of something like that. "Why did you add those protrusions?"

Ichigo smiled as he circled the blonde. "I just felt like it," He replied, eyeing the chip in the sword, knowing that a couple of more exchanges would break it and get him the win unless the man wanted to get a new sword.

"Just felt like it?" Jaime questioned as he laughed at the poor answer that he was given. His mind made up that he would take this boy back to King's Landing to squire for him. "Then feel like cutting me then."

Ichigo gladly gave him what he wanted, charging him with his blade lowered for an upward slash across his chest. Though their blades kept connecting at every turn, the only advantage was him adding more chips to the white sword.

Jaime wiped the sweat from his brow, losing track of time as they traded blows neither gaining the upper hand yet. "How bout we call this bastard," He said. Knowing the feast would be starting soon and his nephew leaving a while ago out of boredom.

Ichigo agreed with his proposition knowing that would be a good time to talk to the queen, leaving before the man could ask him anything else his mind set for the lioness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M ON A ROLE BITCHES, also lemon warning**

**Yay new chapter so soon, again same warning and shit. So the spell checker I use is google itself so sorry if a word or something comes out wrong at times. Also kinda of amazed that yay on the poll is winning… Guess I have to figure out Ao3. *Looks at Ciri, and two characters from the last of us /jk**

**ENjoy the new chapter and gib reviews for the hellfire in my cold heart**

* * *

**Cersei**

She watched as her lord husband fondled one of the wenches. Both of them laughing as the wine spilled over her. Robert nuzzling her breasts as the wench laughed louder at the high table. Her thoughts turning dark before she was interrupted by the fish. "I think fresh air would do you well," Lady Stark suggested to her, seeing her face darken before lighting up at the idea.

"I think that would be very wise," She agreed excusing herself from the table, her lord husband not paying an ounce of attention to her. Her eyes scanning over the crowd at the lower tables wondering where her Rheager went, seeing the midnight hair nowhere in the crowd before her brother came to her.

"You're looking for someone," Jaime said always knowing what she wanted even when they were younger, even if she was born first. It was him that bleed for her and the imp. "Yes," She replied asking him if he's seen where Eddard Stark's only male bastard went.

"Now why would you want to know where he is?" Jaime teased her, knowing why she wanted him. The resemblance uncanny, though the fat oaf of a king seemed not to notice. "Training yard talking to our brother," Jaime replied see her eyes take a dangerous look when he teased her.

"Why would he take an interest in him?" She asked, curious about the imps motives concerning her Rheager.

Jaime shrugged before answering his dearest sister. "Probably cause he's a dwarf and the other is a bastard."

Cerise blinked at that before turning around to leave for the training yard not being able to since Jaime caught her wrist. "What?" She asked annoyed that he's keeping her away from her dragon that was promised.

"Do me a favor if you manage to get him. Ask if he would like to squire for me," Jaime said to Cersei knowing that if the boy agreed he wouldn't have to deal with the boys father.

"Fine," She agreed before walking past the door out in the cold night heading towards her dragon that her father promised to her when she was younger.

"I could throw you through the window if you want," A voice said before laughter reached her ears, her eyes catching the imp laughing before heading inside leaving the shirtless male in the yard by himself. The man lazily hitting the wooden dummy with the sword in his hands. She watched for how long she did not know, her eyes drawn the muscles of his tensing after every hit, before stopping and turning towards her.

Her eyes trailed up from his abs slowly taking them in before getting a better look at his face, her breathing freezing as he reminded her of her dead dragon.

"Need something?" The bastard asked looking directly at her his eyes piercing her very soul, and not taking a knee for her.

"Yes I do," She replied smiling to him. Her mind working on how to get him out of those pants. "Do you mind showing me around the castle?" She asked knowing that it should give off enough clues to even a mule to get her meaning.

"It is a big castle," He commented rubbing his chin as he thought about his answer. "And we can't have you getting lost in it."

"Agreed," She said walking around him like a lion eyeing it's prey before taking his arm in hers. "Hopefully you know of some places far from prying eyes and the like."

"Why would you need any place like that?" He asked untangling their arms so he could grab his shirt and put the sword away.

"So I can read in peace," She replied disappointed that he put his shirt back on, but not for long would it stay on in her presence.

"What type of reading material do you have to read that can't be read in public?" He asked, knowing full well what she wanted but enjoyed playing the game of cat and mouse.

Her face almost turned red at, before she answered him. "The type you can't read in public."

"I find it enjoyable to read that type of material in public just as much in private," He replied smiling at her.

That did earn him a blush at the audacity of what he was saying, though she could see the fun in it. "I'll try that another time, but I would prefer a more private area at the moment," She told him as her arm tangled with his to her happiness as he leads her to somewhere more private.

"I never got your name," He said as they made their way to a broken tower that loomed over them.

"Cersei Lannister Queen of The Seven Kingdoms and you," She replied as they made their way up the stairs in the not so broken tower it seemed.

"Ichigo Snow bastard son of Eddard Stark," He replied, opening the door to the room he refurbished himself when he needed a place to bring people.

Cersei could only gasp at how the room looked, surprised something so pretty could be so far north. "It's amazing," She said opening one of the windows, exposing the rest of Winterfell to her.

"It is," Ichigo replied from behind her leaning over her shoulder.

Cersei knew this was the perfect spot and time for her to claim her dragon, turning around she looked up at his violet eyes that seemed to hold so much pain and suffering. Knowing that she ease it all and grant him peace and happiness. Reaching up with one delicate hand not to scare him away she cupped his face before bringing him to her lips.

She felt like her heart break right then as he returned the kiss. All the love she had for Rheager being accepted and returned from this man. Before she had to break off for air. Her head rested against his chest as she felt his heartbeat through his shirt. "Take your shirt off," Feeling like she was at her bedding with Rheager instead of Robert.

She watched as he smiled at that command of hers, his hands gripping the ends of his shirt and ripping it above his head. Allowing her to enjoy a closer inspection of his body. Her hands feeling the muscles instead of watching, before they rested at his pants. Her fingers resting on the tie that kept them in place.

She kissed him on the chin as she pushed him down on the bed, her hands pulling loose the string as he fell. His pants dropping down to his knees as his hardness sprang forwards making her gasp in shock. She knew about the male anatomy remembering her horror on the nights when Robert claimed his duty. She also knew the ones for horses for when the rutted like animals they were, and how big the male stallions could get when aroused. It wasn't unheard of common girls or some highborn lady's experimenting with them now and again. A man, a fellow human to have a cock that was as thick as her arm and fifthteen inches long was unheard of, but here it loomed as tall as the broken tower he lead her too, his head leaking precum at the sight of her she guessed why else would it be leaking.

Cersei knew what had to be done as she slowly took off her furs revealing her golden and crimson dress underneath before that also came off leaving only the space between her dragon and herself left to cross. Sitting herself right at the base of it as she traced it upwards holding it still so she could feel it pulsate against her bare skin and stomach that it would call home.

"Amazing," She whispered as she rubbed her hands up and down it. Causing him to leak more precum onto his head.

"It would be more amazing inside of you," Ichigo said pushing himself up with his arms to marvel at the site of the queen sitting behind his cock, her golden hair flowing down her shoulders and her gentle green eyes.

Cersei grinned at that also loving the idea. "So you would make the king a cuck?" She asked as she raised herself over him. Her lips sliding along his head, trying to find purchase. Before she eased the head inside. A moan involuntarily escaping her lips as she felt herself orgasm before it even completely went inside her. "I might need some help," She said feeling Ichigo's hands grab her hips, ready to impale her on his cock. His eyes looking up at hers looking for the signal to go.

"Take me already," She yelled at him wanting all inside of her, before screaming out in pleasure when he pulled down on her. Swearing that she had got everyone that lived in the castles attention with that scream, knowing more would follow it to her enjoyment. Her hands feeling her toned stomach wasn't toned anymore but bulging from the amount of cock that just got shoved into her.

Cersei knew that she would bring him to completion before the night was over. Rising herself she watched as the bulge lessened inside of her, before slamming herself back down, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Feeling her dragon's hands grip her ass cheeks in delight as he helped her ride him.

Up and down, up and down, up and down, she thought as she gripped his cock inside her. Feeling it batter against her womb begging for access to her most scared chamber. "Faster," She heard him say and she obliged him, before time itself became a blur to her.

"Give it to me," She said as he sucked on her breast, wanting a child from Ichigo and many more in the future. Feeling herself tightening around his cock trying to keep it inside of herself.

"Give what?" Ichigo asked letting go of her breast, helping her bounce even harder on his cock. Feeling her womb start to open up to him.

"A child," Cersei yelled as she felt him break into her womb, locking his head inside her. "Oh," She said feeling the first blast of cum fill her to the brim. Looking down at her growing stomach. With each passing second as it got bigger and bigger and more oragasms gracing her in the process.

She watched as Ichigo latched onto her breast again sucking on it like a baby, her arms reaching to embrace his head. Sleep taking her as her dragon continued to conquer her all night long.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, gib reviews and lemon warning.**

**Question for all of you. Is Koneko Toujou from Highschool DxD a loli?**

* * *

**Ichigo**

He kept pounding away, his cock happily breaking her down into a pile of goo. The queens ass bouncing with ever impact, as she yelled into one of the pillows hoping no one would hear them.

"You need to stop," He heard Cersei tell him, as she brought her around his neck to kiss him again. Her love marks left over his skin from the previous nights of his conquest. "The King will be wondering where I am."

"And he can find you on my cock," Ichigo replied lifting her leg over his shoulder so he could get deeper, his cock still as hard as steel.

"We need to stop now though," She let out through gritted teeth barely holding back another moan. Knowing that if she didn't she would give into his wants. "Later we can try more dangerous positions,"

Hearing that made him stop and think about his predicament. He knew that he could likely charm her into doing it either way, but he also knew it would be easier if he went along with what she suggested. Pulling out he watched as her lips tried closing, before they finally did a trail of precum leaking out of her onto the bed they've used.

"Ichigo," He heard her say, drawing his attention his eyes resting on her golden hair drenched in sweat, her green eyes clouded by emotions. "I love you."

He let a smile grace his lips at that before he kissed her, their tongues battling for dominance. "You know you shouldn't be like this if you're in such a hurry," He told her knowing how appetizing she looked to him at the moment. His cock saddened that he would have to hold off for a while.

"You're clothes are on the chair," Ichigo told her before letting her go. Grabbing his shirt as he made his way down the stairs, the old wooden door that led to the outside hidden away from prying eyes.

"Bastard!" He heard a voice yell at him as he turned the corner of his mouth turning upwards at the sound of the owners voice. "Greyjoy!" He yelled back before they embraced, his adopted brother standing as tall as he did. "How's the bow treating you?" Ichigo asked curious if he was handling it well.

"It's amazing," Theon said slinging off his shoulder to hold it out in front of him to admire the workmanship of it. The blackness of the bow surprising passersby as they realized what type of bow it was. "Why did you gift this fine weapon to me?" Theon asked perplexed by the bastard when he was given it to him on his eighteenth name day.

"I told you already, it's so you can protect our family," Ichigo replied knowing that he would protect them all when he wasn't here. The horses and carriages leaving as the conversed. "You deserve it Theon, and you need to stop thinking about not being one of us. Even my lord father believes you're his own son."

He watched as Theon embraced him again, "Be safe down there bastard. The south isn't as forgiving as the north."

"I will Grejoy, I will."

* * *

**Arya**

She watched as bastard brother hugged Theon, wishing it was her instead that received the embrace. Pushing her dark hair away from her face as it fell to her shoulders. Lifting her head up as she walked on before she was stopped by her sister Lyanna, a smile gracing her face. "Sis," She said hugging her with all her might.

"Here for you," Lyanna said handing a sword to her, the steel castle forged bearing the mark of Mikken the smith and armorer of Winterfell. She was left speechless at the gift the blade as thin as a needle, the end sharper than any needle she's seen before. "What's the name of this blade?" She asked wondering what it would be called.

"What do you hate the most?" Lyanna asked her, both of them knowing the answer to that question. "Needle!" Arya exclaimed hooking the blade to her hip before hugging her sister again, their lips meeting briefly before Lyanna pushed her away a blush on her face.

"I'll expect another one when I return," Arya said nipping at her sister that she loved so much. Lyanna eyes going downwards in shyness as she left her there.

Heading out she found almost no one left in the yard seeing as everyone but one person left. Holding onto two palfrey's with riding gear on it, with Nymeria standing next to him. "Brother!" She yelled embracing her brother Ichigo who stood there annoyed that she took so long. Letting her head rest on his chest before pushing up making sure he felt her breast as she looked up at him, her smile beaming up at him. His face looking everywhere but down at her making her pout, before smacking his ass making him curse at her. "You can return the favor if you want," She teased giving him a show of her ass as she got onto one of the palfreys.

"Very funny Arya," He said to her as he got onto his palfrey, both of them riding through the gates of their home.

Arya saw the king's column up ahead knowing they had a good while of alone time before they caught up, wishing Ichigo only brought one palfrey instead of two. "So how do you feel about the arranged marriage?" She asked seeing her brother ride next to her, his eyes everywhere but on her.

"I don't like it," Ichigo responded remembering his first encounter with the blonde prince, and how cruel those eyes of his looked.

"I wonder why," Arya teased knowing that Ichigo likely was overreacting. "Is it because you can't have her then?"

She laughed as her brother spit out the wine he was drinking to the side, coughing at what she said. "I'm just teasing you brother," Ayra said enjoying frustrating her favorite sibling.

"You're teasing could get us in trouble," He told her. "When we get south there will be eyes everywhere and people looking to hurt us."

"They can try," Arya responded her eyes taking on a darker hue to them. Swearing that she would protect her pack at all cost. "I'll poke out their eyes if they do anything," She said patting her needle.

Ichigo laughed as he patted her head, making her heart flutter. "Sure you will, now let's catch up with the rest of the party."

"Race you," She yelled knowing that she could give him another show if she managed to get in front of him.

"You're on," He said urging his palfrey forwards over taking her, making her curse at that. Happy that she got her brother all to herself now. The feeling of dread gone from her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter… Yay almost to the orgy of fuckery called King's Landing. Was considering doing a lemon in the chapter but decided against it seeming as it would be hard to get it in a spot without people losing their heads.**

**Review and all the jizz**

* * *

**Ichigo**

Ichigo took a bite out of the apple as he searched through the bushes wondering where his sister went. The apple core falling to the ground as he found a trail of scratch marks, leading him to the person he was looking for. Finding Arya crouched up along a tree, her body shaking with sobs.

"Come on we need to go," Ichigo said as he wrapped her in his cloak and carried her to his palfrey, knowing his father and the king would want to know her side of the story that had the whole camp in search of her.

"She's gone," He heard her let out before more sobs came. Already knowing the meaning of those words seeing that Nymeria was gone but still alive. Leaving only one Direwolf left for the prince to try and kill. "That's good sis, it means she still alive out there somewhere."

"Yeah," Arya replied before snuggling herself deeper into her brother's arms. Knowing that he would protect her at all costs. "Did Sansa lie?" She asked knowing that she was a witness to the accident.

"Yes," He told her not mincing his words, knowing that the truth would do her well. "She lied because she loved her prince," He growled out, annoyed that his sister lied about her own family.

"Be strong and tell the truth," Ichigo told her, planting a kiss on the top of her head as they rode into the camp.

* * *

**Cersei**

She was furious as her Joffrey came to her bleeding, already informing her lord husband what happened setting the camp into action looking for the Stark girl. Sansa already telling her side of the story to the king in his tent, causing him to drink more than he normally did. A smile coming to her lips knowing that it created a chance tonight she could sneak away to see her dragon.

"Ned where the bloody hell is the she wolf of ours," Robert yelled out from next to her drinking more wine. 'Drink more you bloody fool. I want this night to be mine,' She thought feeling her nipples harden at the thought of her dragon sucking on them.

"My men are looking for her at this moment my king," She watch Eddard Stark tell her husband. Knowing that would just make his annoyance and anger grow.

"Tell them-"

"Tell them what?" A voice asked making his way through the crowd of people, his dark hair wet from the rain. In his arms a female wrapped in his cloak, before setting her down.

"Don't test me boy," Robert said to her dragon as they stared at each other waiting for the other to back down.

"Ichigo not now," Eddard said pushing him back behind him in a protective manner. "My daughter Arya, one of the other witnesses of the accident," He said putting an arm around her.

"More like the only other witness," Robert laughed out drawing a couple of laughs from the people gathered that belonged to the south. "Let's hear her then, speak woman and tell us your side of the story."

Arya told them everything before she was interrupted by Sansa, calling her a liar that wanted to shame her prince. Almost causing a fight to break out between the two if it wasn't for her dragon holding onto Arya, calming her.

"I've heard enough of this, you bring me the wolfs head," Robert said to Meryn Trant one of his Kingsguard.

"You can't she's gone," Arya yelled out as she heard that, not knowing she could have bought Nymeria more time if she kept quiet.

Robert shrugged at that before declaring who ever brought him the direwolds skin would be awarded twenty gold dragons. Making the Starks eyes go wide, her dragon glaring at him before stepping forward to speak.

"Why not kill the bastards Direwolf instead?" Joffrey suggested to his father, seeing this a perfect opportunity to hurt the bastard he despised for shaming him.

She watched as her dragon stepped forward again, his hand resting near the hilt of his sword. "If I did have one you would die trying," Her dragon said making the room go quiet from the declaration against the crown prince. "And if you even try to hurt any of the Direwolves I'll make you regret it."

"Father, Mother he just threatened me," Joffrey yelled pointing at her dragon as she felt her lips moistened from his bravado. Wishing he would take her here and now before shoving those thoughts away to pay attention.

"No I did not threaten you. I made a promise to hurt anyone that would hurt the Direwolves simple as that," Ichigo said earning Joffrey's rage and Roberts laughter.

"So then what do you suppose we do with these wolves of ours then? Let them free," Robert said leaning forward, his full attention on Eddard Stark's bastard.

"Yes," Ichigo said as the southern knights laughed. "Send Lady back north to where she belongs, she had nothing to do with this after all."

"If we do that who will go punished? It was a Direwolf that did the deed and someone needs to uphold the king's justice," Robert told her dragon, curious how he would handle that. Her dragon sighing before pulling the sleeve away from his right arm exposing it to all of them.

"The crown prince was hit so take my arm in payment for your justice," Ichigo told them dropping to his knees to allow them an easy cut.

"Meryn Trant bring me his arm," Her son yelled as the tent was engulfed in roars of rage. Meryn Trant stepping forward as Robert yelled at his son for his brashness. The sound of steel leaving its scabbard filling her ears as she watched helplessly as Meryn aligned the swing, before raising it in the air higher. The yells getting louder when it came down.

The sound of steel on steel causing everyone to go quiet at the site they were seeing. Jaime Lannister blocking the cut with his golden sword. "Kingslayer what is the meaning of this!" Robert yelled as he stood up surprised by the man's actions.

"Well I can't have you disarm my squire can I," Her brother said grinning as people laughed at that, ignoring Joffrey's yelling.

"He's your squire?" Robert asked amused that the Kingslayer had a squire and it was Ned Stark's own bastard. "Is that true boy."

"Yes," Ichigo said standing up looking at the golden haired man that he fought in the training yard at Winterfell. "I am this man's squire."

Robert's laughter shook the tent as he heard that. "Ned your bloody bastard is being squired by the bloody fucking Kingslayer," Robert yelled at his boyhood firend whos eyes darkened at Jaime.

"It would seem so," Ned replied wondering when they agreed to it without his permission. "Do I have leave to take my children away from this folly?" He asked wanting to send Lady back north before anyone tried something against his family.

"Go go, I've had my fill of this," Robert said as he got up to go find Betty, wondering where the wench was.

Cersei watched as her dragon talk to her brother both of them leaving to go do whatever men did privately.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter gib reviews and all that jizz**

* * *

**Jaime**

Laughed as his squire covered his face when the made it to King's Landing, the smell suffocating him. "You'll get used to it," He told him as rode through the gates, the peasants staring in awe of the king and his entourage. "I expect to see you fight in the tourney when it's held," He said to Ichigo who shrugged in response. "It's for your father becoming the hand and the queen's unborn child," Making sure to put extra stress on the latter wanting him to know that he knew.

"Huh," Ichigo responded seemling not paying attention to what he had to say. "Just be in the tourney that's all," He said exhausted from Ichigo's antics and Barristan and Lord Stark consistent bickering about honor to Ichigo and how it wasn't a good idea to squire for the Kingslayer. Ichigo telling Barristan that he meant well but would continue to squire for Jaime, and told his father the same before it turned into a yelling match with Ichigo staying in a tent away from the Starks for the time being.

"Uncle Jaime," A feminine voice yelled out riding up beside them, her face turning red at the sight of Ichigo, making him laugh. "Princess Myrcella, how can I help you?" He asked watching her blue eyes stare at Ichigo who was focused on the road in front of them instead of his niece. Causing him to slap his face internally.

"I was wondering if one of you could escort me back to my chambers," Myrcella asked, riding back a little to instructing him to offer it to Ichigo, his laugh not being held back anymore. "Ichigo be a good squire and help my niece back to her chambers."

"What about you?" Ichigo asked him, making him wonder if Ichigo was just dense when it came to females. "I have other duties to attend to if you haven't forgotten. Kingsgaurd and the like," He said spurring his horse to the king. Leaving his lovesick niece back with Ichigo, whose chances of being devoured by a lion increased.

* * *

**Ichigo**

He looked at the side of his eye at the princess who was smiling at him as the made their way to the castle, cursing Jaime for leaving him alone with her. "My Princess is it wise to be in the presence of a bastard?" He asked hoping that would deter her away from him. "Why because bastards are said to be wanton and treacherous? If so I don't mind if it's you," She teased making him look away before grabbing his shoulder and whispering in his ear. "Plus I wonder what my mother would say about that after you were done with her all those nights you too spent together."

"Oh," Was all he had to say to her as she smiled at him, her blue eyes dancing with mischief and want. It felt like she was undressing him as they rode to the stables before another voice drew their attention. "Ichigo," Arya said riding up to them with a smile on her lips before she saw who else he was with. "Oh, Princess Myrcella I'll be taking my brother to go exploring if you don't mind," He watched his sister tell Myrcella wondering how this would end. "Isn't that right brother?"

Ichigo stared at her eyes wide sensing a fight coming up with him in the middle of it. "I think not," Myrcella said grabbing Ichigo's arm and tangling it with hers. "Your brother that your family got rid of is going to escort me back to my chambers."

"That's fathers fault not mine," Arya yelled grabbing onto his free arm and tugging him the opposite direction. "So he's going to come with me instead!"

Ripping his arms free of both females he gave the palfreys to the stableboy and a silver stag for his troubles. Arya and Myrcella following behind him like lost ducklings. "Where's your chambers Princess Myrcella?" He asked wanting to get this over with already.

"This way," She replied leading them to her chambers, giving everyone she passed the courtesy they deserved. "And here we are," She said opening the door to her chambers before he shoved Arya and Mycrella both in and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Both of you are going to make up and be friends," Ichigo yelled through the door holding it shut as they struggled to open it. "I'll give you both an hour to figure things out."

He waited thinking on how to explain this to Jaime and his father when they asked what happened, ignoring his surroundings as an hour came and went. Opening the door he gasped as he stared at Myrcella and Arya naked, their legs intertwined bringing each other to new pleasures that they didn't know about until Ichigo forced them into a room, to sort out their differences and to their surprise they had a lot in common. Even the same crush they found out, giggling about the stories they had and secrets that involved him.

Ichigo looked at the door handle knowing he had a choice of trying to join in their carnal pleasures or be a true man and walk away from it for once. "I'll come back another time," He said as he closed the door as they seemed to have not noticed him to his fortune. Hoping to find a bucket of ice somewhere in the south.

* * *

**Eddard**

Rubbing his face he cursed his friend Robert for forcing him to take this job, knowing that if he didn't Ichigo wouldn't be squiring for the Kingslayer, the mere thought of him leaving a bad taste in his mouth. _The seed is strong_ Jon said but what did it mean, he thought looking through the ledgers of the kingdom, astonished that Robert wasted almost if not all the gold and silver they had when the war was over.

Reading over the letter again, choking on his wine as he reread the forty thousand dragons part. Though he was grateful that Littlefinger managed to get the gold somehow. A knock on his door bringing him out of his thoughts as he marched towards it, wondering if it was a fool or snake. "Lord Baelish," He said seeing the small man stand there, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Lord Stark," Baelish said excusing himself as he came inside of his quarters. "I do look forward to the tourney that we managed to set up."

"Why is that?" He asked knowing Baelish was hiding something from him, seeing the bait he dangled in front of him like a carrot on a stick.

"You don't know?" Baelish asked him, a sly smile coming to his as he walked around the hand of the king. "Why it concerns your own family."

His hands were already around the man's throat before he could stop himself, the accident they suffered on the way here fresh in his memory. "Explain yourself now."

"Air first," Baelish said tapping his hands, his grip loosening before dropping him. "It concerns your son."

"Robb?"

"Unless you hid him under your skirts no, your other son," Baelish said rubbing his throat. "Ichigo I think his name is. He plans on joining the mêlée to prove his worth it seems."

"Lies," Ned said not believing that his son would fight in the mêlée. "If that is all leave me," He said sitting back down at his desk.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Petyr suggested knowing more than he let on. "He is your son so why would he lie to you?"

"Jory," He called seeing his guard enter the room curious what he was needed for. "Find my son and bring him here," He commanded knowing that Jory was the only guard capable of finding his children.

"Understood m'lord," Jory said bowing his head and leaving to fetch Ichigo.

* * *

**Ichigo**

"So we'll fight in the mêlée then?" His new found drinking partner asked downing another cup of ale, causing Ichigo to hit his head in frustration. "Yes, and here's your damn stags," He said tossing the coins to Thoros of Myr. His pocket now a little bit lighter.

"How about we team up till the end?" Thoros asked knowing Ichigo was a good sword fighter.

"Pass," He said drowning his cup of ale, trying to forget about what he saw earlier the sight burned into his memory as felt his pants become tighter, regretting not staying.

"Let me guess honor and the sort make you want to fight fair?" Thoros teased knowing that he was the son of one of the most honorable people alive.

"No," He replied. "I just to fight all of you by myself."

Ichigo watched as Thoros broken into laughter at that before wishing him well seeing that Jory showed up. "Jory, how can I help you?" He asked, curious as to why the head of his father's guard would be here.

"Your father wants to speak to you," Jory said watching the lad frown at that. "He just has some questions that's all."

"Lead the way then," Ichigo said as he followed Jory to the tower of the hand, wondering why his father needed him now. "Father," He said seeing his father sitting at his desk with a man standing beside him whispering into his ears as he rolled a dagger over and over again examining the blade.

"Son," Eddard said staring up at his son who seemed so disinterested in everything that didn't interest him and if it did interest him he kept it to himself. "I was told by a good friend that you plan on joining the mêlée. Is that true?"

Ichigo looked at the man behind his father guessing that this was his friend that told him, now wondering how he found out when only Jaime and Thoros knew about it. "Yes, I plan on fighting in the mêlée if that concerns you," Ichigo told his father wondering how he would react to the news of this would affect him.

"I," His father said before shaking his head, as he tried to get the words out. "I give you my blessing."

"What?" Two voices said as they stared in shock at Eddard Stark.

"I said I give you my blessing," His father stressed, seeming as every word hurt on way out of his mouth. "Also if you don't mind and your almost a man grown. Also I would like you to join your family for dinner tonight."

"Sure," He said dumb founded that his father wasn't arguing with him. "Do I have permission to leave?"

"Always son and good luck," His father said as he closed the door behind him. His mind shattered by what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not dead, new chapter, all that jazz, vote in the poll, will update in another eight years. This chapter is meh compared to the others. Horseback is hard.**

* * *

He watched as the fighters stormed out the gate on their horses to fight, some of them knowing they wouldn't be returning after leaving the safety of the holding area. The battlecries filling the air to make them braver. Flexing his armoured hand he waited on his trusted palfrey that took him south. They waited till the others finished pouring out before he followed suit his palfrey shaking his head as he went forward, the arena they were in filled with hundreds of spectators as they watched the mêlée. "Once we win this I'll buy you a bag of carrots and apples. How does that sound?" He asked the palfrey as he stomped his hooves. "Fine, you'll get three bags how about that," He asked again, the palfrey nodding its head in agreement.

He watched as the chaos happened all around him, the fighters charging into each other as they fought to stay saddled or risk being disqualified. A couple already unsaddled and trying to get out of the chaos before they lost more than their honor. "Fight me Stark!" Someone yelled at him as they charged at him. His palfrey moving out of the way so the man with the twin towers on his shield would miss his target.

"You're mistaken. I'm a Snow not a Stark," Ichigo said to the man before they circled each other looking for weaknesses. The man was wearing full chainmail armour and helm. He huffed at that before charging again not giving his name or family, his sword in the air to strike him before a man with a lightning bolt ran him down causing him to be unsaddled and crushed beneath his horse. Causing Ichigo to blink in confusion at the turn of the events.

"Sorry about that," The man said before riding off on his stallion leaving behind a confused Ichigo in the dust. "What just happened?" He asked his palfrey who huffed in response as green flames made themselves known in the center of the ring. Surrounded on all sides by enemies he watched Thoros of Myr fight all of them off. One by one they fell as the green flames lit whatever they came in contact with on fire. The combatants frailing as they tried quenching the flames before jumping to the ground in fear.

"Get in there and fight!" He heard someone yell drawing his attention to the audience his eyes locking on the Arya who was smiling at him. Sansa sitting next to her and his father. His palfrey marching over to bring them closer. "I couldn't hear you sister, what was that you said?" He asked before he moved out of the way of a glass of wine she threw at him, laughing at her antics.

"Why aren't you wearing armor son?" His father asked noting that Ichigo only had his right arm armored compared to the rest of his body that was covered in plain riding clothes, with the symbol of house Stark stitched onto them. "It would slow me down," He replied to his father seeing the worry in their eyes. "They say a ladies blessing would be all the protection a knight needs on the field," He said before a green piece of entered his field of view. His hand reaching out and grabbing it, before tucking it away. "Thank you my lady," He said eyeing the princess who tossed it to him, a smirk gracing her delicate features. Making sure it was safely tucked away he turned his palfrey around to head into the remaining chaos.

Urging his palfrey forward he met the man with the lighting bolt on his shield again. Their blades meeting before they broke apart. "Good sir might I have your name?" The man asked him before they continued.

"Ichigo Snow and yours?" He asked in turn, curious about the man with lighting on his shield. "Beric Dondarrion," He heard the man say as his shield connected with Ichigo's sword blocking the strike before Ichigo striked again. This time with the back of his blade. Their talk was short and to the point as they circled each other, both looking for weakness in the others defence. Ichigo's blade slamming into the shield. The pretursions ripping into the wood trying to find purchase. "That hurt," Beric said as the boy ripped the shield off of his arm, knowing it was going to hurt more in the morning. His black sword was already falling down on him as he blocked with his own sword. The blows echoing inside of him before he was forced off his horse and onto the ground. "I yield boy," He yelled the blows stopping as he watched the young man ride off.

It continued like that for how long Ichigo didn't know. The only thing that mattered to him was winning, but to do that he had to beat Thoros. "This is a surprise Ichigo," He said eyeing the young man. Pleasantly surprised that they were the last two fighters left. "How about we dance now?" Thoros asked circling the man before swinging his sword at him.

Ichigo defended from the attack watching the sword come at him as he brought his up to block it, before he attacked in turn. Ignoring the cheers of the crowd wanting to see who would win. His mind focused on the pattern that Thoros would show to him eventually. _Left. Right. Up. Left. Down. Left. Left. Down. _A small small coming to his lips as he figured it out, his armoured hand letting go of the palfrey reins and grabbing the flaming sword surprising Thoros. Yanking it with all his might as he threw it away from them. His own sword pointing at his throat. "Yield."

"That's cheating," Thoros said staring at his sword across from them, wondering why someone would be crazy enough to grab it. "I yield," He said as the point of Ichigo's sword pressed against his throat. The crowd cheered as he was declared the winner of the mêlée as he was ushered out of the arena to collect his reward.

* * *

**Jaime**

He watched as his squire walked up to the fat oaf of a king. Laughing about how it was insane to grab the flaming sword out of Thoros hand. For once agreeing with the king knowing that it could have ended badly for him.

"Here's the gold boy," Robert said waving his hand towards the bag of dragons that were presented to Ichigo. Who picked up the hefty bag of gold to take with him. "Who thought you all of that? The Kingslayer?"

Jaime made eye contact with Ichigo as he looked at him before answering the king's question. "Yeah, he taught me that."

"You're fucking crazy the both of you," Robert said shaking his head as the serving girl poured more wine for him before he grabbed her ass.

Jaime watched the king's antics before asking for leave so he could talk with his squire and be replaced by Boros. "Have your leave kingslayer, it is your squires victory after all."

Walking behind Ichigo he wondered what he would do with the forty thousand dragons he won from the mêlée. Hoping that he wouldn't spend it like Robert or his brother Tyrion.

"I can feel your eyes on me Jaime," Ichigo said stopping to address him as he stopped alongside him. "What's bothering you?"

Jaime raised his eyebrow at the bluntness of his squire who seemed not to like the game of thrones thankfully. "I'm curious about what you'll be spending your winnings on," He answered truthfully.

"What do you think I'll be spending it on?" Ichigo asked him.

"Whore and wine. Lots of whores and wine," Jaime answered, earning a laugh from Ichigo.

"No," Ichigo responded before walking again before a man with a small pointed beard on his chin stopping the two of them.

"Lord Commander and the winner of the mêlée Ichigo Snow. It is my pleasure," The man said, earning a glare and a curious look from the two.

"Let's go Ichigo," Jaime said, not wanting this Baelish to poison his squire. "This man will poison you with promises of gold if you listen to him long enough."

"What," Ichigo asked the man in front of him causing him to smile as Jaime started wishing his squire would listen to him for once.

"Might we speak in private?" The man asked the squire. "Away from certain eyes and ears."

He watched as Ichigo shrugged and walked away with the man, a foul taste filling his mouth as he waited for his squire to return.

Watching the commons passed by he couldn't help but wonder what type of poison Littlefinger was feeding his squire. The thoughts stopped as he watched them step out of the tent, shaking hands as he narrowed his eyes. "What was that all about?" He asked, though it sounded more like a demand to know.

"Business investments," Ichigo responded ignoring the tone Jaime used.

"What type?" He asked already knowing the answer to that question.

"Brothels and the like," Ichigo told him, as he felt his bag of gold was now lighter then before his meeting with the man called Littlefinger.

"Bad investments," Jaime told him, as they walked to a brothel known for its whores called Chataya's brothel. "No."

"Yes," Ichigo said walking inside leaving Jaime out in the open as he turned around, his hand rubbing his forehead in annoyance.


	8. Chapter 8

**New poll out, just cause I'm bored and curious now. Enjoy the short chapter and lemon. Follow, Favorite review at your local youcube.**

* * *

**Ichigo**

Ichigo counted the coins he had left from his winnings, his mind wondering what his father was up to that caused him to distance himself from him during the past couple of days. The orders he was given didn't make any sense to him as he finished counting the coins and putting them away. Curious why he wanted him to tell Robb to arm Moat Cailin with a hundred bowmen in each tower, instead of sending a raven.

"Ichigo?" A voice called out from his bed, under the covers exhausted from their passion layed Jeyne Poole, naked as the day she was born. Her dark hair sticking to her body as the sweat still covered her.

Ichigo walked over to her, kissing her on lips as she grabbed his manhood as it hardened. The sight still inspiring awe in her eyes every time she was presented with it. "We have to pack Jeyne," Ichigo told her as she got him harder than steel. Her little hands working magic on his cock bringing it to life.

She didn't listen to him as she traced a finger along his tip, teasing the head as precum flowed out of him onto her palm. A smile on her face as she brought it to her lips to drink. Drinking straight from the tap, it felt like she had the essence of a god blessing her as she wrapped her mouth around the top of his head. Her tongue playing with his slit and probing it, trying to get to the source of her drink.

Moaning Ichigo grabbed her by the hair yanking her off his cock that was covered in her saliva as it stood up straight pointing at the sow in front of him yearning to be released inside of her.

"I wanted it inside," She said pushing up her breast knowing what Ichigo had planned. His hand furiously stroking his cock that was pointed at her.

Ichigo sighed as he continued jerking himself off his high slowly approaching. "When we get back to Winterfell and our fathers return I'll give you one," Ichigo said to her. Knowing that he also felt that same way, but his father still being alive would cause issues. Her own father would hopefully be alive and well to learn that his little girl became a breeding sow for some stranger. The first shot of cum firing as he thought about the look on her father's face when he would hear the news.

Jenye orgasmed from the cum hitting her tongue, the strawberry flavors overriding her brain with pleasure that seemed out of this world. Closing her eyes as she saw it fire at her knowing that Ichigo had more in him then all the men in Westeros, maybe even the whole world. Her hands reaching to her breast feeling the cum coating her as she rubbed her nipples, another orgasm hitting her from the sensation.

Looking down at Jenye Ichigo smiled at the masterpiece he created out of her, the northerner in a trance of pleasure as she pulled his cum in her hands to drink to her mouth. Her body working overtime to devour all of his cum. Sighing he stared at the mess pooling around her though. "When you're done cleaning up, pack our bags," He said, putting a pair of pants on as he headed to see his father one last time.

* * *

**Eddard**

Reading over the book once again, he cursed to himself knowing that he had to do what was honorable for his friend. The sound of his door opening alerting him that his son has arrived. "Ichigo good," He said before continuing, seeing Ichigo stand across from him. Their violet eyes meeting. One pair annoyed and the other pair filled with sadness. "I'm sending Jory and half of the people that came with me north with you."

"What about the girls?" Ichigo asked knowing that no matter how much he argued it wouldn't change his father's mind. "Are they also coming?"

"Not now, but they will be on another ship later," Ned said to his son knowing that he cared deeply for his sisters. "If I sent them back it would look suspicious to everyone, but sending you and half my household back wouldn't be."

Ichigo raised his finger at that, knowing that his relationship with the queen and being the squire for the Kingslayer would raise questions. "What about my squireship with Jaime. Wouldn't that raise questions on why I left?" Ichigo said knowing it would raise them.

Ned clenched his teeth angered that the lannisters got their claws in his son, her son. His promise is becoming harder to keep in this vipers nest. "We'll find you one when we are back home, but for now the matter is dropped. You need to be on the ship in an hour," He said to his son hoping that it would end there.

"No," Ichigo said eyeing his father, the disrespect being a surprise to his father. "You're not listening. What I'm trying to tell you is that it would raise questions if I left all of a sudden when being squire by the best swordsman in Westeros."

He rubbed his beard at that, finally seeing where his son was coming from. But he already saw a way out of it. "We'll say your a stain on the Stark family's honor down here and you're being sent home so you're forgotten about." Ned watched as his son agreed with his plan. Walking over to his son he hugged him, knowing this was the best course of action for his family to survive. "Go now son and be strong. Winter is coming."

* * *

**Ichigo**

Walking the dock he couldn't help but think that his father or someone was going to do something stupid. Sighing he knew he had to try and protect him. "Halt make sure he doesn't do something stupid or get himself killed," Ichigo said to one of his shadows.

"And if he dies or the capital explodes?" Halt questioned him. His dark eyes staring into Ichigo's violet that seemed to hold unleashed emotions in them.

Ichigo stared Halt in the eyes. The fellow bastard was wise to question his motives. It helped fine tune his plans. "Simple, if my father dies protect my sisters. If something happens to them you'll tell me the culprit, so I can deal with them myself," He told Halt, knowing that if someone laid a finger on his sisters they would suffer for it.

"You still have your bite. That's good," Halt said before putting his hand out to shake. Ichigo took it before bringing Halt into an embrace. "Be safe old man."

"You to boy," Halt replied going off to watch over Ichigo's family.

"Your father is going to do something stupid," His other shadow said before the headed to the ship.

Ichigo looked at Gilan who walked beside him in plain clothes unlike Halt. "Yep," Ichigo responded as he stepped on the ship, Jenye eyeing him as Jory came over to take him to where he would be staying, ignoring Gilan.

Leaning against the rail he couldn't help but wonder if this was the right choice or not as he watched King's Landing get smaller. The doubt gnawing at his mind before he was interrupted by Jory. "Yeah?" He asked curious about the letter in his hands.

"Before we left the capital there was news about your father's wife," Jory said seeing Ichigo's face turn to worry. "She took the imp captive."


	9. Chapter 9

**Since this is a medieval fantasy setting, we can add other medieval fantasy characters. Seeing as we have Tomira from the witcher 3. Lemon in this chapter also. Also the poll is going to be like the last one. It'll need 2/3 of the vote to win out of 50 votes.**

**Review, favorite, follow, and subscribe for more videos.**

* * *

**Robb**

Holding Ice in his hands, his grip on it felt like it would break the sword in two. The anger flowing through his veins like ice itself from the news that Maester Luwin brought to him. The order to call the banner already leaving his lips before he could think.

He watched as Maester Luwin stumbled at that. "My lord, I would advise caution. They have your father in prison and your sisters as hostages," Maester Luwin tried reasoning with the young lord, not knowing that made his anger rise higher.

"And that is why I am calling the banners," Robb said before standing from his father's chair. The chair that he sat in not so long ago with his brothers and sisters were home alongside him watching their father judge cases brought to him.

"Your brother will be here soon," Maester Luwin said to Robb, knowing that the boy would listen to Ichigo at least. "At least heed his console before doing something reckless, I ask of you. He should be here any hour now."

Robb looked at Maester Luwin, knowing the truth behind the words he said but his heart called out for fire and blood for what they did to his family. For what they did to Bran. "I'll wait, but do as your lord commands and call the banners," He commanded, his patience wearing thin.

He waited in his father's chair, for how long he did not know. The pain of thinking what could happen to him and his sisters, hurting the most out of everything.

Watching the doors open his heart lifted with joy that his brother returned home. Before his mind clouded with doubt if he would back him or not. "Brother!" He yelled standing up to meet his half brother. The two embracing for what seemed like an eternity. "It's good to see you again."

"Same to you Robb," Ichigo said to him. His eyes full of worry. "What's this about Cat capturing the imp?" He asked Robb, seeing him wince at that. "What happened?"

"She lost the imp," Robb said angrily, wishing his mother just brought him here to the north instead of the Eyrie. "Trial by combat, he somehow won and got his freedom. He played her like a fool."

He watched Ichigo sigh at that, knowing that the hardest news hasn't been told to him yet. "Where's Bran, Rickon, and Lyanna?" Ichigo asked curious where his other siblings were. The face Robb made punching him in the gut. "What happened?"

"Rickon is fine, he's playing with Shaggydog in the woods," Robb said to Ichigo, seeing him tense as a sword still. "Bran is asleep at the moment. We don't know when he'll wake up."

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked, his anger slowly building.

"Someone tried killing him," Robb said staring Ichigo in the eyes trying to not flinch away from the anger that they held. "They failed in killing him but they did cripple him for life. The assassin threw him out the window as Summer got to him." He watched as the anger seemed to vanish in Ichigo's eyes, curious about where he stored it or what he did with it.

"Lyanna?" He heard Ichigo say with barely a whisper. Robb knew that he had to be careful now. He knew Ichigo would never hurt him, but when it came to his sisters he was a different person.

"I sent her north," Robb told Ichigo seeing the confusion on his face. "There were reports of wildlings with a new king, so I sent her to treat with their king."

"What! Why?" Ichigo asked, keeping a lid on his emotions hearing that his sister was sent beyond the wall.

"You know why Ichigo," Robb said to his brother, both knowing that she had a way of uniting people under a common cause. "They can fight for us and there's rumors of something that's been bothering me."

"What rumors and why do we need them as troops?" His brother asked him, allowing him to explain his plans for what was about to happen.

"So you're calling the banners," Ichigo said rubbing his chin in thought, the rumors of the dead coming back being more bothersome then this war that would break out.

"Yes I am," Robb replied seeing his brother nodding. Doubt lifted his off of his shoulders as he watched his brother walk away causing him to become confused. "Wait where are you going?" He asked.

"Wintertown," Ichigo yelled over his shoulder. "I have some business to take care of, since you're going to call the banners."

Robb rolled his eyes at that, knowing his brother was going to go hunting by himself to quench his anger likely. "Be back soon, we need you for when we leave."

"Okay," Ichigo yelled back leaving, his cock harder than valyrian steel.

* * *

**Wintertown**

The crowd cheered as Ichigo got bit by the steel dagger, the fighters in the ring surrounding him.

Ichigo looked at where he got cut, seeing blood trickle down his arm. His face voicing his distaste that he got sloppy and was rewarded for it.

"Gut the bastard already!" One of the patrons yelled making it known that they put a lot of money on seeing him lose the fight.

Ichigo eyes the fighter with the dagger, seeing that the man might have worked with horses with his body build. The dagger already appeared useless in his hands after seeing that it didn't affect the bastard at all, if anything it made his anger flare. The other two looked like the common townsfolk trying to make some quick pennies.

The man on his left and right rushed him. One using his fist while the other used a rock he found, both hoping to win the fight.

Ichigo rushed both of them before leaping into the right one, knocking him off balance before he was thrown over Ichigo's shoulder, his back slamming into the wooden wall around them. The unarmed man getting his legs knocked out from under him before Ichigo's fist connected with his head sending it into the sand, knocking him unconscious.

The last man rushed Ichigo who had his back turned, dagger in hand pointed at Ichigo's back. Before his world turned upside down. The knife flew out of his hand into the wall, wobbling as it pierced the wood. His eyes slowly rolled into the back of his head as he tasted blood and darkness filled his vision.

"The winner is Snow!" The owner of the fighting ring yelled as the crowd cheered for the bastard, always amazed by the fights he fought in. "Go see the herbalist Ichigo, and get that wound checked out. I don't need my dragon maker dying just yet."

Ichigo made his way out of the ring, his eyes scanning over the crowd looking for the woman. Sighing he was disappointed in not seeing her in the crowd of people. His legs taking him to her home and shop that she owned. The door a bright red he looked at wondering what type of reaction he would get for showing up wounded before it slammed open. "Tomira," Ichigo said, his voice soft as he stared at the blue eyed beauty. His features softened as he took in her appearance. Her long black hair flowing down her back, her ample breast pushed up by her vest that she wore and her dress not hiding her the shape of her butt at all from anyone that was facing her rear.

"Ichigo," She said, eyeing his wound it seemed like before turning around and going deeper into her house. "Take everything off and close the door on your way in," She said, feeling Ichigo's smile at her.

Ichigo closed the door behind him as he took off his shirt, that was soaked with his blood. His pants soon followed it, his cock swinging between his legs as he followed Tomira, her ass swaying with every step she took. "Sit," She commanded him as they entered her work room. The walls aligned with pots of flowers and other ingredients.

He did as he was told, taking a seat on the stool. His cock and balls hanging below him in the open. His mind wondering what Tomira went to get, before she came back with four buckets and placed them at the foot of the stool he was sitting on.

"Seems like you're ready to go," Tomira said to him as she eyed his cock as his blood started flowing through it and the heavy pair of balls that sat below it, churning with seed that could impregnate the Eyrie. "Might need more buckets after all." With that she left him there to his disappointment.

Seeing that she came back, Ichigo sat up straight on the stool. His eyes following her movement as she kneeled next to him. His cock twitching as it felt the warmth of her breath against it. "What about my wound?" He asked her as she glared up at him with those blue eyes of hers.

"Your wound is already healed," She said as she positioned a bucket under his cock as her hands held it still so it would directly shoot into the bucket. "Now be a good farm animal and cum for me," She commanded as she worked the aphrodisiac onto his cock, precum already leaking out faster then she's seen before.

Ichigo moaned as his cock was worked on, a little saddened that it wasn't being sucked on by her. A face shoving itself into his ballsack, changing his mind as he looked down at the black hair that covered his crotch now. Another moan came out of him as he came hard into the bucket. The liquid splattering up along the sides of it, as it shot out with extreme impregnation force. "Aphrodisiac?" Ichigo asked as he felt like he was heating up, sweat going down his skin as she worked on him.

"Good guess," She said lifting her face off of his balls, a red mark on where her make up left a mark. "Why do you need me for this?" He asked her as she switched out the full bucket for an empty one. "Magic," she responded, her hands jerking his cock downwards as it continued to shoot out cum for her. Some of it splattered onto the floor and onto her clothes.

"Magic?" Ichigo asked, confused that she felt it come back.

"Yes," Tomira said, her hands working him like magic. "It's slowly coming back, but it is strong in some parts of the world."

"What parts?" Ichigo asked curious where it would be strongest if he ever needed to use it for himself, though he doubted that he would need too. Ignoring that his cock was on autopilot mode.

"The Wall is one of them and the beyond the wall is also strong with magic," She said to him moving onto the fourth bucket seeing that he filled the second and third with ease with no sign of slowing down. Her lips slowly turning into a smile at the site of all the cum. "You might also be a source of magic," She said, making Ichigo raise his eyebrow at that. Curious on how he could be a source of magic, his mind thinking that it might be the reiryoku he had in him.

Seeing the look on his face she explained as she lifted one of his balls, playing with it in her hands. "These right here produce a great deal of magic themselves, which can cause harm for the holder of the magic," She said before breaking into laughter after seeing Ichigo's face go white from what she said. "I'm joking Ichigo, nothing bad is going to happen to you. But there is magic stored inside you and it even applifies my potions that I sell to certain customers of the oppisite sex," She told him staring into his violet eyes that stared down at her.

"Why didn't you just say so?" He asked lifting his cock up with ease before dropping it on Tomiras face. The sight of his cock resting on her face aroused him even more.

Breathing with his musk filling her nose and covering half her face, she couldn't help but moan as she felt her mind being dominated by Ichigo's auroma. Her body wanted more as she imagined what she looked like with his cock covering her right eye and face, feeling cum drip onto her back. The site would make any lesser male cum. Her uncovered eye staring up at his smile, her lips kissing his cock along the length as it continued to mark her and dribble cum onto her rear.

"I plan on marching south with my brother if he decides to do that," Ichigo said staring at the ceiling wondering how his brother planned on handling this. Happy that he wasn't the one making decisions for once. His eyes looked down at Tomira who stopped worshiping his cock and looked up at him. "What?"

"Out," She said standing up, his cock sliding off her face.

"Huh?" Ichigo said surprised from the sudden change in demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you think I'll let you put a baby inside me before marching off." Tomira said, grabbing the jugs of cum in her hands and marching off to the room she kept her ingredients.

Ichigo cursed as he was left with his cock that was going to be a pain to hide on his way back to the castle, hoping that no one he knew would see him on his way back. Pulling his pants back up and reaching for the door to leave, he watched as Tomira came back through the door she went out. Walking towards him with a purpose that shined in her eyes. Ichigo stiffened as she hugged him, before he returned it. "If you come back alive, I'll let you put as many as you want inside me," She whispered into his ear as she pushed him through the door.

Ichigo stared at the townsfolk that passed by, his mind racing on how he'll take Tomira when he gets back. Hoping that this war would go by quickly for all of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Short chapter, since works a bitch. No lemon for once, surprise surprise.**

* * *

Making her way down the stairs she wondered what her dragon was up too, wondering if he was conquering more women. Her heart yearned for the boy, no the man that conquered her to return and take his rightful place inside of her.

"What do you want?" The voice said looking up at her. The man holding up his hand to block the light from the torch. The brightness of it blinding his eyesight.

"I want you to renounce the claims you made and you'll be allowed to take the black," Cersei said standing in front of Eddard Stark. Her scarlet dress soaking in the flames.

She ignored his laugh, knowing that she would get that last laugh in their exchange. "It's the truth. Why should I renounce it?"

"For the love you bear your daughters, your children, and your grandchildren," Cersai said to him knowing that he didn't have any at the moment. His eyes widening at the mention of grandchildren, his mind likely thinking of Sansa and Joffrey.

"No, it's too soon for her," He said, despair filling his voice at the knowledge that his little girl is pregnant with that bastard's offspring. The anger flowed as cold as ice in his veins.

She watched him wrap his mind around the falsehood he developed inside of his mind, not minding at all. Taking joy in watching him go insane. "Renounce your claims before it's too late and take the black for their sake not yours."

"And you'll keep them as hostages," He growled at her, a hint of anger finally showing itself to her.

"No," She said, confusion covering his face. "Send Ichigo Snow and you can have the daughters back in the north with you. The marriage is already off the table with the false tales that you sent out."

"Why do you want my bastard? He's nothing," Ned said, his gut telling him that she knew more than she was letting on.

"Would you like to feel it?" She asked him, ignoring his question as she held her stomach and the child inside that was growing. "A couple of months left before it comes," She told him, ignoring the glare he sent her way.

"Why would I want to feel your product of incest?" Ned asked, disgusted that she wanted him to feel the incestous child inside her.

"I've never slept with my brother you fool," Cersei responded, anger filling her voice. "I've slept with only two other people. A stag and a dragon."

"No," He said, the despair hitting him even harder and Cersei fought the urge to smile as she watched. "How many people know!"

"My brother, and I both know," She said, watching his breathing getting faster. "So would you like to feel it?"

She watched as he put his hand up, the soft touch of his hands surprising her that he could still have a gentle touch while being locked down in the black cells.

"When?" He asked his eyes down casted, staring at the filth on the floor.

She couldn't hide the smile on her face, "The day we came up to name you the hand of the king, it was during the feast. We even continued our relationship after that till you sent him away."

"So do you accept the deal or cause more harm to your family?" She asked watching him look up at her with hate in his eyes.

* * *

"Ichigo! You hurry your ass up boy," A voice yelled at him as they made camp at Moat Cailin. The Bloody Baron promised to hold it for as long as they needed, his brother told him before they arrived.

Ichigo pushed in the Gatehouse Tower that housed his brother, a map spread out in front of him with the northern lords surrounding him as they watched him enter the tower, half of them not trusting him for squiring for Jaimie Lannister. "Ichigo you made it," Robb said, his eyes not leaving the map as Grey Wind looked up at him.

"Bastard," He heard Theon say with a smile on his face before they shook hands. "Greyjoy."

"So where are we going to cross my lord?" The Greatjon asked, wanting to know where they planned on crossing.

"Lord Bolton will bleed the lannisters at the green fork, tricking them into thinking that we're crossing there. You'll be given the command of the foot soldiers Lord Bolton," Robb said with the authority of a king's voice. "Everyone else but Lord Reed and Lord Strenger will march south and cross the twins to free Riverrun."

Ichigo watched as the northern lords agreed with it, some voice displeasure of not killing enough lions. "Ichigo," He heard Robb say, drawing his attention. "You'll march with me tomorrow." He nodded at that knowing that it would be wisest to keep him close.

"You're all dismissed, but Ichigo stay. I need to have a word with you," Robb said as everyone obeyed. A smile coming to his lips at how well Robb played being a leader.

"You did good," Ichigo said to his brother with honesty in his voice.

"Did I?" Robb asked him wanting his brother's opinion on his plans even more than ever now. "Do you think it'll work?"

Ichigo rubbed his chin as he thought about it, large scale battles not being his strong point as he thought about how he usually rushed in and fought the enemy head on instead of using trickey. "Yes, if Lord Bolton manages to grab hold of their attention in time we'll be able to strike some crucial blows to them."

Robb didn't reply as he kept looking over the map. "What about the Eyrie?" Ichigo asked curious if their aunt would join on their side or not.

He watched as Robbs fist slammed into the table, the force knocking over pieces of their army. "Silence," Robb said through gritted teeth. "No response to our calls for help."

Ichigo watched as he vented about it, not being able to blame their aunt for not joining seeing as she had no reason too. His hand touched Robbs shoulder as he stopped to look at Ichigo. "Go get some rest Robb. We have a long march ahead of ourselves."

"There's something else I need you to do," Robb said as he looked directly into Ichigo's eyes. "Rumors are spreading throughout the camp that there's witches hiding in the swamp and the riverlands. I want you to find any truth you can about it and see if you can secure their help. I've already secured some help from other witches but the more we have the better the chance we have of winning this war."

"Witches?" Ichigo asked curious about who was feeding Robb this information. "I doubt I'll find any, but sure I'll look into for you. What witches are helping us?" He said holding back a laugh.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Robb said. "As I said we have some already helping us and one of them might be an elf."

Hearing that Ichigo raised his eyebrows, curious if his brother truly believed that he recruited some witches or not. "Can I meet them?"

"Not yet. They're gathering information for us as we speak," Robb said, hoping to fill his voice that the war was already in their favor.

Ichigo shook his head at what Robb was saying. "Go get some sleep Robb, you need it or you're going to start telling me elfs are alive and real. Not the speculation of one of these witches being one," He said, seeing Robb head up the stairs to his room. "They are Ichigo and you should start believing these rumors as much as I do. It's a long and hard march ahead of us."

"I will be," Ichigo said as he walked outside the tower, the words his brother told him causing his mind to race. His eyes following the boltons forces already preparing to leave. "So how was the meeting?" A feminme voice asked him to his left as he walked.

"What did your father say?" He asked, sounding defeated if you didn't know him. His eyes showed a little bit of amusement in them.

She stood in front of him as he moved her out of his way, her cheeks puffing up at his antics. "He didn't say anything. He was passed out drunk when I went to ask him about marching off with you and your brother."

"It won't be easy if you decide to march with us Tamara," Ichigo said looking for food as he walked, his stomach growling at him.

She watched as he looked around him, his eyes searching for something to eat. "If you allow me to march with you I'll tell you where they keep the food."

"Deal," He said, just wanting to know where the food was as his stomach growled even more at the thought of food.

"That way to the left. You'll see a line of people gathered to get their portions too," Tamara said a smile on her face as she watched Ichigo rush towards the line. "Men are too easy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Takes dab: like listen to me man, anthro direwolfs?**

**Meh chapter compared to the last one, but next one will be fun since we heading somewhere we haven't been. If you have any questions about characters and shit just pm or ask or just want something spoiled.**

**Enjoy. Also vote in the poll plz.**

* * *

Ichigo watched as another raven fell from the sky, wondering if they knew that they were being sent to their death. "What's the count?" He asked Theon who was wagering who could shoot the most out of the sky.

"A dozen so far," Theon said, handing over some silver to another archer. "You're grace."

Ichigo turned around as soon as Theon said that, waving to Robb as he approached with Cat by his side. "Robb any word yet on your uncle or these piss pots in the tower?"

"Lord Frey hasn't responded yet," Cat said as she hugged Ichigo taking in his aroma as she answered for Robb. "And my brother was taken captive by the Lannisters."

"Damn." He said holding back the urge of taking Cat right then and there. "What's the plan?" He asked Robb who stared at the Twins in anger.

"Mother and you will treat with Lord Frey," He said, causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow that he was going to be involved in the negotiations for crossing.

"When do we leave?" Ichigo asked, staring at Robb, wondering when he started to grow stubble on his chin.

"When they ask what we're doing out here," Robb said, his eyes not leaving the towers. "They'll likely ask me to treat in person, but that would be to riskey so I'll send both of you." As soon as Robb finished speaking a plank bridge slid across the moat with a dozen knights riding across it. The leaders bearing the sign of their house.

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked curious how Robb planned this.

"They told me," Robb responded to his brother putting his faith in the witches, causing Ichigo to sigh. "And they haven't failed me."

"My lord father has sent me to greet all of you and inquire about who leads this mighty host," The man in front said, eyeing everyone standing there in the open field.

"I do," Robb said, his eyes finally moving to a different subject. "I assume he wants me to share meat and bread with him and explain my purpose here?" He asked, causing the Frey to raise an eyebrow that a northern thought that far ahead.

"Why yes that is the reason," The man said, eyeing Robb's direwolf as it stared at the man. His gelding twitching uneasily.

"Good, my mother and brother will go in my place," Robb said as Ichigo jumped on the back of Catelyn's horse, seeing as he had none with him.

The Frey smiled as he accepted what was said, knowing that his father wouldn't be happy but he couldn't change their minds. "I'm certain my father will be overjoyed that the daughter of his liege lord would treat with him and to vouch for the safe conduct of both parties my brother Ser perwyn will remain here until they are returned to you."

"Ser Perwyn shall be treated like an honored guest," Robb said as the man dismounted and handed the reins of his horse to Lord Glover. "I will require that both my brother and lady mother be returned by evenfall, Ser Stevron. We are fighting a war that can't allow us to stay here longer than needed."

Ichigo watched as Cat spurred the horse they were on, both of them finally enjoying the smallest amount of time they had. Being able to have their bodies touching was enough for now, but both of them would want more soon.

Walking into the main hall of the Twins Ichigo couldn't help but whistle at how many children and grandchildren the man had. Counting over fifty of them in the hall alone. "It is a great pleasure to see you again after so many years, my lord," Cat said to the Lord of the Crossing who squinted at her suspiciously.

"Spare me your sweet words. Lady Catelyn, I am far too old to be hearing them. Why are you and your boy here? Does his pride stop him from coming to me himself? He sends a bastard and his mother to treat with me. What am I supposed to do with both of you?" Ichigo ignored that he was pointed out and the courtesies they exchanged. Looking up at the rafters seeing two people up there watching them. One of them waved at him as he raised an eyebrow. "Bastard why are you here?" Ichigo heard the man ask him seeing that he was involved now.

"Got to cross your bridge," Ichigo said, staring at the old man who was sucking on his teeth.

"Heh," He replied before another followed. "And what happens if I don't allow you to cross?"

Ichigo sighed at hearing that wondering if this was turning into a pissing match with the Lord of the Crossing. "You die for treason," Ichigo said, cutting straight to what would happen. "It might be hard to cut my path to you through all your children but it's possible. The hardest part would be finding the spikes to find for all of your heads." Ichigo said a captain's authority slipping out into his voice as he said that.

"Heh, that's a good one," Lord Walder said before turning his attention to Lady Catelyn. "Keep this one close or he'll cause more trouble then you can handle."

"That is true, but if you two are done measuring cocks can we get back to the disscious at hand?" She said, earning a laugh for Lord Walder as she wondered if Ichigo had a death wish. "Can we talk Lord Walder?"

"Is that not what we are doing right now?" He said before commanding everyone to get out. Leaving only him, Ichigo, Catelyn, and the two strangers in the hall. "You know they're all waiting for me to die and when I do it'll be chaos. Now what do you want to say?"

"As my husband's son said we need to cross," Lady Catelyn said before he laughed at her. "Why should I let you cross is the question."

"If you could climb your-"

"There will be corpses out there by the time Lord Tywin gets here," Lord Walder said laughing as she stared at him. "I am asking for your help, my lord."

"You are but what's in it for me?" Lord Walder said pushing himself up in the chair and crossing his arms waiting.

* * *

Ichigo flipped the knife as he roamed the halls of the tower. Wondering how Cat was handling the old fool. A whizzing sound alerting him of an object flying at him. Catching it in his free hand he looked at the knife wondering who wanted to bother him now.

"What?" He asked before his eyes widened, quickly dodging the cane that would have broken his nose. The attack not giving him any ground before another joined with a short sword from the looks of it forcing him into a corner as he continued to dodge both of their attacks. Grabbing the cane as it came at him, ripping it out of the person's hand before smashing it against their head in retaliation.

"Evie!" The person with the short sword yelled trying to catch the person he knocked out, not seeing Ichigo slamming the cane into his head knocking him out also. "Fuckers," Ichigo said as he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Grabbing the both of his attackers by the arms he dragged them to the nearest room he could find hopping to know what they wanted.

Ichigo watched as the woman slowly came to first, slowly taking in her surroundings before shaking in the rope that tied her to the chair she was in. "What do you want?" She asked him looking up at Ichigo who was confused by what she said.

"What do I want? You guys attacked me," Ichigo replied to her, amazed he was getting blamed for what was happening. "You attacked me with a cane, while your friend right there attacked me with his sword."

"Yes, we were merely testing you," She said looking away before the man woke up. "By the seven what happened?" He said looking around.

"Evie, that you?" He said as he tried getting untied from the chair he was in. "Jacob calm down he's not going to hurt us."

"Oh great," Jacob said before staring at Ichigo. "Pleasure to meet you Snow. Halt told us a lot about you." Jacob continued, reaching out his hand for Ichigo to shake. The rope falling as he did that.

"You guys know Halt?" Ichigo said, staring at the hand before looking at the cut rope. "Wait what?!"

"Trade secret," Evie said, reaching out to shake his hand also. Ichigo reluctantly shook both of their hands before they grabbed the weapons he took from them. "So father is letting you guys cross?"

"It looks like it," Ichigo said, staring out the window, watching the Frey forces merge with his brothers. His brother being tailed by two females, some of the witches he must have been talking about.

"So what do you guys want?" Ichigo asked knowing something was up with the two of them.

"Well seeing as we heard so much about you from Halt we wanted to confirm it ourselves," Jacob said, leaning against the stone wall, flipping a knife in his hands. "We want to leave this place and what better chance then to join you?"

"So Ichigo Snow will you allow us to join your little band of renegades and misfits?"


	12. Alert

**Yosh, posted the first new chapter to Ao3. Go check it out nerds. That is all.**

**Alert no 2**

**the username is the same but no space :(**

/works/24265477/chapters/58480255


End file.
